


The Science Behind the Butterflies

by I_Cant_Write



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Logan is a little oblivious, Logan is fed up with the jokes, Logan is kinda mean, M/M, Mutual Pining, Patton is sensitive don't be mean to him, Subtle flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Cant_Write/pseuds/I_Cant_Write
Summary: Logan just wanted to read his book, NOT be bombarded with pickup lines that make him feel things.ORIn which Patton says bad jokes and Logan doesn't realize that he's hitting on him.





	The Science Behind the Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again, look at my dudes, they're getting together again
> 
> Please comment what you liked and feed my ego
> 
> ALSO: if you have any prompt requests, please send them my way, because I like to write about these dorks but I don't have any more ideas
> 
> Please and thank you for reading
> 
> (If you were here when this was first posted, and are confused, I extended it a little)  
> (You may ask, why is Logan reading the Divine Comedy? It's because he loves poetry and classic novels)

“Hey Logan, do you have a bandaid?”

Patton is standing next to the dining table, with his freckly, beaming face. Despite his best efforts, his eyes lifted from _The Divine Comedy_ , and he swallows, “Why, are you hurt?” 

He had tried to sound unsympathetic. It didn’t work.

“Not at all.” 

Patton is grinning that grin that makes his heart sink.

“Don’t say anything. Do—“

“I just scraped my knee falling for you.”

I…what? What did he just say?

He feels his stomach flutter, like a thousand insects just burst into his esophagus.

It took all of his effort to bookmark his page before the book slipped from his fingers, “What?”

Every part of him wanted to hate the joke. But he felt his cheeks go red as he stared at Patton’s bright smile.

“Whoops, ya dropped something there, kiddo,” Patton grins, “I’m just practicing my pick-up lines for this Valentine’s Day. What do you think?”

…of course.

Logan bit back the disappointment by chomping on his tongue, “Boring. Cliche.”

“Aw, don’t be so sour, Lo!” he brandished a piece of chocolate, “Would this make you sweeter?”

He picked his book back up, gripping it tight enough to break the binding.

Patton sits down next to him, resting his chin on his hand and smiling brightly, “Here, here’s one you’ll like.”

“Please don’t.”

“Do you like math?”

“…yes.”

“Well, I don’t.”

Logan sighs and opens up his book, rolling his eyes, “No surprise there.”

“In fact, the only number I care about is yours.”

Goodness, he felt that again. He wished that Patton would either really say it or stop. He sucked in a sharp breath, and felt his hands shake, “More original. Can I get back to reading now?”

“Aw, don’t be so obtuse,” Patton grins, putting his hands up to his face, “I think you’re more acute. Huh?”

Logan grimaces, raising his book to hide his face, “You disgrace the name of math.”

Patton doesn’t look at him. He’s in full-joke-brainstorming mode, “How about: I’m a math textbook and your a student.”

Logan was starting to get antsy.

“You solve ALL my problems.”

Logan sits back, stunned. That one was really sweet.

Patton beams, “Glad you think so!”

Wait, he didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“Ooh! Ooh!” Patton bounces in his chair, “How about: are you a squared number, because my love for you is exponential!”

“PLEASE.”

Patton stops. Logan clenches his jaw and doesn’t look at him. 

“I’m trying to read, Patton. Please take your nonsensical wordplay to someone who will appreciate it.”

A silence passes. Logan peeks over his book to see a sight that feels like a punch to the stomach.

“…You…don’t appreciate it?” Patton’s head was bowed, like a dog that tore up your sofa and now feels badly.

Logan clenched his jaw, trying to read his page, “I never have,” he answered without thinking.

Patton’s face told him that his comment might have meant a little more to him than just not liking bad puns.

In fact, Logan thought as soon as the horror pooled in the pit of his stomach…ALL of this might have meant more to Patton than just pick up lines.

And he’d just ruined it.

“Fine.” Patton swallows, his hands shake. Patton stands, and sniffs, turning away from him.

Thomas’ mind fills with a bleak atmosphere, and it feels like a dark cloud just settled among the whole palace.

Patton didn’t look at him.

“Patton, wait, I didn’t mean…”

“Yes, you are!”

Logan furrows his brow, confused.

“You did mean it, and you are mean, Logan! I just wanted to…” Patton sniffs, and storms off into his room.

Logan jumps up and tries the door. It’s locked.

“What did you DO to him!” An accusatory voice behind him shouts.

“I…!” Embarrassed, Logan sighs.

Roman glares at him, “What. Did. You. Do.”

Logan swallows, “…I may have said something that was not unusual for me to say, but without realizing the possible connotations.”

“Logan!” Roman growls, “You know that Patton is…!” he lowers his voice, “…sensitive. He has a lot of feelings!”

“I know,” Logan stares at his feet, “And I abused them.”

Roman sighs, pausing for a second and putting a hand on his shoulder, “Well you better figure this out, Einstein, or Thomas is going to have a world of hurt on his hands.” Roman swallows, his jaw set in anger.

“I…give me a minute.”

Roman rolls his eyes and heads to his own room, 

He turns to the door, resting up against it, “Patton?”

“…Go away…” a sniffle.

“Patton!” Logan swallows, grateful he responded, “Patton, just listen.”

No response.

Patton didn’t come make dinner that night, like he always does.

The darkness hung in the air like smoke, and the three left watched with dismay as Thomas trudged through his daily activities.

Logan tried to eat some leftover pizza, but found himself just absentmindedly picking off pieces of sausage instead.

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Virgil drones.

“I tried,” Logan whispers, “I…you know I didn’t mean to…”

“We know you didn’t, Logan,” Roman sighs, “But Patt-ington Bear in there doesn’t. So…why don’t you just…talk through the door? Like in Frozen!”

Logan frowns, “But that never made Elsa come out of her room.”

Roman sighed, “But you could try.”

Logan puts his pizza aside, “…but I could try.”

He makes his way around to Patton’s door, knocking lightly.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Logan.”

“Logan, please…leave me alone.”

Logan rests his head against the door, “Patton, I know you don’t want to talk to me. But please hear me out. I feel terrible.”

Only a soft whimper answered him, and Logan felt his chest tighten, wishing that Patton wouldn't cry.

“In science,” Logan continues, clearing his throat, “If at first, you don’t succeed, you try again, to ensure a statistically significant failure.”

No response, except some sniffling.

“I failed to reconcile you. I failed to be nice to you and enjoy your company. So, according to the Scientific Method created by Francis Bacon, I must now attempt again at our relationship, to at least assure a statistically significant failure.”

No response.

“So…” Logan cleared his throat, “I was always more of a science fan than math anyway. Here goes…”

He takes a deep breath and braces himself.

“Patton…are you strategically arranged carbon atoms? Because you shine bright like a diamond.”

He hears an intake of breath behind the door.

“No? How about this: even without gravity, I’d still fall for you.”

A small noise of approval from behind the door, and he feels his lips tug into a smile.

“Are you a telescope? Because you help me see all of the beautiful things around me.”

He was about to say another when he hears a noise against the door.

With a creak, the door opens, and Patton, puffy faced and red-eyed, faces him.

Logan swallows, and looks him right in the eyes, “Are you a star? Because I can’t stop orbiting around you.”

Patton smiles, his eyes bright, and Logan was immediately overcome with a sense of clumsy sheepishness.

Logan looks down and stumbles, “I don’t have anymore…” he murmurs, “Uhh…d…do you remember how I was when we saw that beautiful solar eclipse? How excited and in awe I was?”

Patton nods, wide eyed.

“I feel like that…every time I see you.”

Patton sniffs, “T…That’s not a pun,” he says softly, staring straight at him.

“I can’t think of witty things to say when you look at me,” Logan says softly, mostly to himself.

“So what does this mean? Patton steps back, and lets Logan in, shutting the door behind him.

“It means that…I…well…” Logan is blushing, staring down. He feels the panic rise in his throat, and shuts his eyes, planning to tell him, but…

He feels something soft press against his lips.

Shocked, he sucks in a breath, and that only gives Patton’s lips more space.

When Patton pulls away, he grins that beautiful freckly grin, and stammers, “A…Are you a t-tesla coil? Because when I touched you, I felt electricity through my whole body.”

Logan’s eyes widen, and grips that stupid cat onesie around his neck and kisses him again, addicted to the chaste warmth he feels when Patton’s lips touch his. His other hand gently clasps around Patton’s wrist, and lowers to his hand.

Patton is beaming with his lovely, smiling, pink-flushed face, and Logan feels his stomach flip. Which isn’t very logical, as his stomach has stayed in place. 

“Hey, Lo,” Patton swallows, “Can you explain, science-wise, why I have butterflies in my tummy?”

Logan swallows, trying to think. Every time he searches for information, his brain brings him back to how warm Patton’s brown eyes look through his glasses.

He sucks in a shaky breath, “Actually, they’re part of the bodies fight or flight response, in which the stomach muscles become extra-sensitive, tense, and twitch in order to keep us alert and alive in a fight,” Logan looks up at Patton, who is just beaming at him, “…and you didn’t really want to know, did you?”

“I just like hearing you talk about stuff you know,” Patton sighs, his eyes warm, “You just look so beautiful when you get excited about learning.”

There those butterflies go again.


End file.
